The Life of Dino Cavallone- Girlfriend
by cloudsinwonderland
Summary: What happens when Dino's life takes a twist that turns his world upside-down? Take a peek inside the private life of Cavallone's Decimo! Warning: A bit OOC.
1. Eh! Long Time No See!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Note: This is when someone's talking. _This is when someone's thinking._

7:25 a.m., Friday, April 16th, 20XX

Cavallone mansion, Japan, somewhere near Nanimori Town

Dino woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. After hitting the table a few times and finally hitting his snooze button, he got up. Groaning, he made his way to his bathroom. _Oh right, I have to go to Tsuna's school and be the substitute English teacher today, _he thought. _Damn that Reborn, _he thought bitterly.

55 minutes later

"Everyone, this is your substitute English teacher for today, Dino-sensei,"said Tsuna's English teacher. "Eh, Dino-nii, did Reborn ask threaten you to do this again?, " a sleepy Tsuna asked. Dino nodded. All the girls shrieked at the sudden movement by the blonde. _This is going to be a long day, _thought Dino.

8 hours later, at the office

On the way to the teachers' office, Dino bumped into the History supply teacher.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought that-", she started.

"It's fine, more importantly, are you alright?",Dino said while cutting her off.

"I'm fine,"said the woman, slightly blushing. After helping her up, Dino studied her face for a while. The woman looked very familiar. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the Martello di Diamante?", Dino asked. The woman reeled back at the sudden question.

"What do you know about me?," the woman countered.

" You were at the Vongola Decimo's Inheritance Ceremony a year ago. You're new to the mafia world, aren't you? If you weren't, then you would've recognized me," Dino replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that the Bucking Horse would be at Nanimori High. My name is Mirajane Amorelli."said the woman.

"Mirajane...that's a Japanese name, Amorelli, on the other hand, is Italian. Are you half-half?", asked Dino. Mirajane nodded. Dino smiled. He liked the name Mirajane, pretty and sweet. He also knew that he shouldn't reveal too much about the Vongola, as the girl was new to the Mafia. Even though he was still suspicious of her, he still thought he was forgetting something.

"Um, Mirajane-san, have I met you before?", Dino asked suddenly. Mirajane blushed again, but didn't answer. _Why does she keep on blushing? _"Mirajane-san?", Dino tried again. He was determined to find out why this girl seemed so familiar. Except for the fact that she was part of the Mafia, her aquamarine eyes bothered him the most. _Those eyes, they remind me of-_ Dino was cut off by Mirajane's sudden answer.

"10 years ago, on a rainy day, you showed up at my family's mansion in Northern Italy.", she started. _Northern Italy? Ten years ago?_Dino's thoughts were interrupted by the girl.

"You were 13 years old, and I was 12. You said that you were Dino of the Cavallone family, and was lost. Knowing who you were, my father let you inside, and gave you a place to stay for the next 10 months. After 10 months, your bodygaurd Romario-san came to bring you home. Your grandfather, being grateful to my family for taking care of you, arranged a marriage between you and me. The engagement was to take place after 15 years.", finished the girl. By now, the girl had backed away from Dino completely, as if he were a hazard. _When I was 13...AH! The day when grandfather threw me into the forest to test my skills... Damn that old geezer! So the family that took care of me had a daughter...how come I never heard of the engagement?_ Dino planned to ask the old man when he went back to Italy when his thoughts were once again interrupted by Mirajane.

"After that day, I never saw you again, and I never thought about you again. So,... Why would be at Nanimori High?", Mirajane concluded.

"Well, why are you here?", asked Dino.

"I work here when I'm not on the battlefield," Mirajane countered.

"Now answer my question," she ordered. _Hmm, a teacher, and a fighter. _Dino smiled, this was going to be fun.

"I'll tell you if you win a battle against me," Dino said while smiling. "Fine. If its a battle that you want, then its a battle that you get. When?" Mirajane asked.

"Saturday, 4 p.m., Nanimori High baseball field," declared Dino. He continued, "Besides, I don't think you can fight in that." Dino eyed her outfit. She was wearing a blue blouse and a white knee-length skirt. Mirajane blushed.

Then she smirked, "you better make good use of your time, cause after tomorrow, you won't be so happy."

Translation: Martello di Diamante: Diamond Hammer

A/N: Hey guys, this is the first fanfiction that I've ever wrote! Please like and review! Also, I update almost every week, so please keep on reading! P.S. Let me know if you want a certain character to be put on spotlight! I'll try my best to tweak the plot. Thanks for reading! P.P.S. This fanfiction was made with the help of Kirika Nakamura, sarahisawesomea, and Akari Emiko. Thanks, minna!


	2. You Want To Talk?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Note: This is when someone's talking. This is when someone's thinking.

3:50 p.m., Saturday, April 17th, 20XX Nanimori High Baseball field, Japan

Ten minutes till the match,Dino thought cheerfully. In just 10 minutes, I'll be able to fight with the girl that was supposedly engaged with me, Dino thought happily. He was referring to the conversation he had last night.

10:30 p.m., Yesterday, Cavallone mansion, Japan

Flashback "Grandfather, may I come in?" Dino asked as he knocked on the rosewood door.

"Yes, you may,"said a gruff voice. Dino walked into the room. There was a world map on one wall and a huge bookshelf covering the other wall. His grandfather's desk was near the far side of the room, just opposite of the door. Not to mention the scent of coffee lingering in the air.

"What business do you have with me today, Dino? Make it quick, since I have a ton of paperwork I need to do,"said Dino's grandfather in a bossy voice.

"Geez, drop the formalities already, old man. No ones here, in case your wondering," said Dino, while gesturing to the room, indicating that no one else was there.

"Alright then, what do you need?"asked Dino's grandfather.

"Tell me more about the Amorelli Famiglia, " said Dino, getting straight to the point. Dino's grandfather twitched at the sound of the phrase, 'Amorelli Famiglia'. What's wrong with him? thought Dino.

"What would you so with such information,"said his grandfather in a cold voice. Dino was taken aback. Why would his grandfather care? Nevertheless, Dino still answered his question.

"I met Mirajane Amorelli the other day at Nanimori Middle. She said something about an arranged marriage when I was 13,"answered Dino calmly. Dino's grandfather paled at what Dino had said. Stuttering, he said, "Th-that's impossible. The Amorelli Famiglia is de-dead". Dead? How can that be possible. Mirajane wasn't a ghost, I felt flames emanating from her body! But, if grandfather thinks they're dead, then the Amorelli's must've went unto hiding, away from Mafioso. If that's the case, then the question right now, is why.

"Grandfather, why-"Dino suddenly snapped back to reality. There were footsteps coming from the left. Quick footsteps, too. Ah, she must be here. Dino checked his watch. It had a gold frame and the '12' was encrusted with diamond lighting. It was a gift from his late mother. Apparently, the '12' would blow up when it sensed danger. The time was currently 4. He smirked. Right on time, just like mafia. Suddenly, a figure stepped out onto the field. Dino whipped his head towards the figure. It was Mirajane. She wore black shorts, a black t-shirt, and black combat boots. Her hair was put in a ponytail with a black hairband. The only thing contrasting against her outfit was her hair. Her golden locks defying the black. It was as if light was resisting the darkness and continued to shine brightly like the sun. Mirajane noticed Dino staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Dino's eyes reverted to her face. he hadn't noticed that he was staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost on thought, and you just happened to be there,"Dino lied smoothly. Mirajane raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it pass. Instead, she took out a golden box weapon. Dino noticed that she had a ring on the index finger of her left hand.

"Open Carnage Box," she said calmly. Suddenly, the place where she was standing exploded. When the dust cleared up, a phoenix was found perched on Mirajane's now extended left arm. The phoenix had a combination of orange, yellow, green, red, blue, and purple feathers. Dino's eyes widened. The flames coming from her body weren't sky flames, but all seven flames! Mirajane smiled coldly, "Now, shall we begin?" Dino sweat-dropped. Just what did he get himself into?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My computer was being stupid and didn't let me copy'n'paste. Well, anyways, hope u liked the new chapter! Sorry it's so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer! Also, I won't be updating in a while, since I'm going on a long skiing trip. P.S. *Spoiler Alert* Bel and Fran will be in the next chapter! Please like and review! I need to know that what I write isn't bad... See u next time!


	3. The Frog and the Prince

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! School was being a big meanie and I had a bit of writer's block. This chapter may be short, but I'm really sorry! It's hard to not mass-write! Well, without further adue, the next chapter... Please enjoy!

The Life of Dino Cavallone- Girlfriend (3)

Disclamer: I do not own KHR!

This is when someone's talking. _This is when someone's thinking._

4:05 p.m., Saturday, April 17th, 20XX Nanimori High Baseball field, Japan

Dino sweat-dropped. By the look of the multi-coloured phoenix, it was very powerful. Nevertheless, he was the one to challenge her, so he shouldn't have underestimated her. _Damn it, why didn't I think that she'd have a box weapon too? thought Dino bitterly. _Dino then took out a box weapon of his own and said calmly (to cover up his surprise), "Open Carnage Box". There was a burst of orange and there stood a majestic horse with sky flames for a mane.

"So, what do you think? Think that my Cavallo Alato* is a match for your Phoenix?" asked Dino. Instead of answering, Mirajane burst into laughter.

"Oh, you're so funny," she said while wiping a tear, "if you think that horse is a match for my Fenice de Ciel*, then you're terribly mistaken."

Time Skip- 5:15 p.m.

_This is never going to end,_ thought Dino bitterly. _I never expected her to be this strong, _Dino thought as he took another blow from Mirajane's sword. "Tsk," _she cut through my shirt again._ Dino was currently cut and bruised everywhere. Of course, it was to be expected as he was facing a blizzard of attacks coming in from every direction. Overall, he had only managed to cut her twice with his whip, yet she recovered immediately, if not instantly. It had been more than an hour since they started fighting. Luckily, Dino hadn't tripped even once during the battle. This was thanks to Romario's advice.

Flashback- 11:36 a.m., earlier that day

"Hey Romario, mind coming with me to Nanimori High this afternoon?" Dino asked, with a hint of order in his voice.

"Sure boss, but why? Do you have business with the young boss of Vongola?" answered his subordinate.

"Nah, I just got into a battle with an old acquaintance and it's supposed to be this afternoon. I don't want to trip or anything," was Dino's answer. It had been a while since he started believing the old sadist (Reborn) and stopped humiliating himself.

"Ah, I see. Alright then. I'll be in the library until then so see ya boss. Just call me when you want to leave," said a cheerful Romario. Dino just sighed. _Phew, now that that's over, I can stop worrying about humiliating myself in front of her._

Back to present time

_Ugh, forget about humiliating myself, I still did! _Dino cursed himself in his mind. The next time he leaves the house for battle, he'll be prepared for the worst possible scenarios. _If Reborn were here, he'd probably say "Serves you right Dame-Dino. Who told you to underestimate your enemies? This is the mafia world after all. Oh, and go get me a fresh cup of home-made coffee. __**NOW**__ *que multiple gunshots*._ That damned baby (now a teenager) would say that exactly. Suddenly, the attacks stopped.

"Huh, why'd you stop?" asked a questioned Dino.

"Because I've done enough. You've learned your lesson about challenging me and now you'll answer my question. Besides, if I attack you anymore now, then you'll suffer permanent damage," answered Mirajane calmly.

"All right then. Thanks. And to answer your question, I'm here because Vongola Decimo goes to that school," said Dino with a hint of gratitude.

"Vongo- Kyaa!" Mirajane was about to say Vongola when a blonde-haired boy(teen) suddenly flew into her.

"Ushishi~, sorry, but could you get off of me?" asked the boy calmly.

"Well, excuse me, but no matter how I look at it, you're the one who's on top of me," Mirajane muttered.

"Ushishi~, alright then, sorry missy," said the boy. The boy got up and then offered his hand to Mirajane. Once he helped her up, he was about to apologize when a weird looking frog-head crashed into her. _Damn it, what is wrong with these people, why do I keep on getting knocked down?_ The blonde was about to pick the frog head off of her when he realized that there was a body attached to it.

"Ushishi~, I didn't expect the frog idiot to be here, ushishishishi~," chuckled the blonde. The so-called frog idiot looked at the blonde and said, "ah, Bel-sempai, I didn't expect you to be here. I'm pretty sure Boss ordered me to go after the Bucking Horse. Not you." He said the last two words with disgust, as if it made him want to throw up.

"Now, now, I'm pretty sure he asked me to, Franny-boy."

"No, he asked me," replied Franny with a sneer.

"No, me."

"No, ME." This time, Bel said it with more force as if to show his autority.

Meanwhile, during the noisy exchange of words, Mirajane and Dino were sweat-dropping. _Um, they've totally forgotten about us, right?_ They though in unison.

"Well, they'll definitely start fighting so we should break the two of them up," Mirajane whispered to Dino.

"Are you sure? Cause um, they're sort of … um …," Dino started.

"It's nothing I can't handle," said Mirajane with defiance. She walked out towards the two arguing boys and looked at them both in the eye. Her eyes widened. _Oh my god, this can't be happening…._

"Bel, Fran, what are you both doing here?" she said with a slightly shivering voice.

"Eh, Mira-chan? What are you doing here?" said the boys in unison.

Ehehe, I made this one a bit of a cliffhanger... hope I didn't raise too many questions! Anyways, please like and review if you'd like to see more of the series! -cloudsinwonderland


	4. Apology Note 1

Hey guys! This is _cloudsinwonderland_. I'm so sorry that this isn't a chapter! Schools's been a meanie, and I've had writers' block for a while now. It's not that I've been lazy, to tell you the truth, I didn't even watch anime! So, I'm not discontinuing my story. Also, just to tell you, I'll be introducing a new OC in the beginning of the next chapter. And hopefully, I can update within 5 days. I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated. I'm not getting a lot of reviews and so that doesn't help my inspiration. Well, anyways, once again I'm really sorry. Thanks for putting up with my random update dates! ;)

_~cloudsinwonderland~_


End file.
